


The Slasher's Nightmare

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-11
Updated: 1999-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: With two men called Ray in Ben's life, sex gets awfully confusing...





	The Slasher's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The  
Slasher's Nightmare

 **WARNING!** if you're confused by this story... well, you're meant to be. i suggest you get a couple of aspirin ready (yes i KNOW it's a non prescription medicine!), you may need them by the time you've finished.

# The Slasher's Nightmare

Ben came to an abrupt halt, right in the middle of the doorway. Perhaps it was the sight of the giant king size bed... “Do you really want to do this, Ray?”

Ray grinned broadly. “Course I do Benny. Why d'you think we came here?”

Ben frowned slightly. “Are you sure, Ray?”

“Are you kidding? It's a great idea, Benton-buddy.” Ray gave him a slightly feral smile.

Ben flickered a nervous tongue over his bottom lip and both men went slightly weak at the knees. They exchanged resigned glances. Ray took the Mountie by his left arm and Ray grabbed Ben's right arm and together they dragged him towards the bed.

“Relax, will ya, Benny? You said you wanted to do it.” Ray began to unfasten Ben's tie while Ray attacked the Sam Browne belt with enthusiasm.

“Well, I do, Ray, but... mphgmm...” Ben was silenced by Ray's eager mouth.

Not to be outdone, Ray began to nibble delicately on Ben's earlobe. “Geez, it was worth going undercover, just to come back to this.”

Ben moaned softly and arched his neck to allow Ray to suck on the tender skin. “Oh, God, Ray... that feels so good.” Belatedly, he seemed to realise he wasn't contributing very much to the encounter and began to stroke the peach fuzz on the back of Ray's finely shaped skull.

Ray responded with alacrity, pulling open Ben's shirt and sliding his hand inside while Ray, momentarily at a loss, watched admiringly. It didn't take Ray long to think of something though... he moved behind Ray and lifted the linen sweater off over his head and began to nuzzle the back of Ray's long, elegant neck.

“Oh, yeah. Just keep doing that, Ray.” Ray sighed happily and, now that Ray was out of the way, captured Ben's mouth and plunged his tongue inside.

For a while Ray and Ben were content with that, touching and kissing and gradually undressing each other, while Ray continued his exploration of Ray's chest. Ray gasped slightly as Ray's fingers tweaked his nipple.

They were standing very close to the bed. Inevitably the tangled bodies began to sway slightly and they tumbled, still entwined, onto the bed.

“Argh, be careful will you?” Ray grunted painfully and removed Ray's elbow from his middle.

“Sorry, Ray.” Ray shifted slightly so the smaller man could wriggle out from under him and Ben.

Being horizontal at last made things a lot easier for all of them. Ben applied himself to the task of removing Ray's Armani trousers. This, it turned out, was a very rewarding pastime. He gazed appreciatively at the long, dark cock rising eagerly from Ray's honey coloured belly.

“Uh, Ray? Could I um...” He blushed furiously, “...uh, suck your cock?”

“Sure!” Both men answered at once. Ben looked from one to the other in some consternation.

*

Things got a little complicated after that... but then everything started to fall into place. Ray sighed, almost delirious with pleasure as Ray sucked on his cock, albeit with more enthusiasm than skill. Ray didn't mind that, he wasn't exactly an expert at giving blow jobs himself. Come to think of it... he turned his head and took Ray's pale cock into his own mouth and sucked experimentally.

He must have done something right because Ray howled with pleasure then sucked harder. Ray found his hips were bucking off the surface of the bed. He forced himself to slow down, while his heart tried to pound its way out of his chest. Vaguely, he was aware that Benny was nowhere nearby, but he was enjoying himself too much to worry about it.

Ray was writhing in pleasure, his hands moving over Ray's prominent ribcage, tickling slyly, just enough to make Ray squirm. Ray shuddered and twisted around, seizing on a taut nipple and tugging at it with his lips. Before he knew what was happening, Ray had rolled him onto his side and slid down behind him.

It seemed pretty obvious to Ray what Ray intended. Ray wasn't sure that he was ready for this, but on the other hand, the feel of Ray's cock pressing insistently against his ass was very persuasive. Ray helped matters along by reaching around to grab Ray's cock and pump it slowly.

“You like this, Ray?” Ray's voice was husky in Ray's ear. “Or do you want me to stop?”

Ray wrenched out an inarticulate moan. He panted a little before managing to speak. “God, Ray... don't even think about it!”

A faint chuckle reassured Ray and then Ray wriggled around him and caught Ray's abused nipple between his teeth once more. Ray lurched back against Ray's cock and felt it surge eagerly.

“Geez! Fuck me Ray.” Ray's voice was hoarse with passion.

Ray hesitated. “Are you sure, Ray?”

“Yes!” Ray's frustrated scream was followed by a burst of Italian.

Ray felt the head of Ray's cock pressing between his cheeks against the opening of his ass. God, it felt incredible. The pressure on his own cock increased as Ray pushed into him. All Ray could hear was his own harsh panting as Ray moved inside him and pumped his cock in the same rhythm.

Ray could hear his moans growing louder, turning to groans and then cries of delight as the sensations overwhelmed him. The cock inside him plunged wildly and his own matched pace with it, spiralling out of control.

Wow! Ray rolled onto his back, totally sated. “God, Ray, that was fantastic. That was the best sex I've EVER had!”

There was no reply.

Surprised, Ray reached out to touch his lovers. Nothing.

Ray managed to lever one eyelid open and look around the bed, but he was the only occupant. Weird. He was sure he hadn’t fallen asleep... a glance at the clock confirmed it. With an effort, Ray lifted himself onto his elbow and looked around the room. On the other side, by the window were his two former bed-mates, fully dressed. Benny was looking distinctly put out and Ray was scowling.

“Benny?”

Their eyes met and Benny pouted and hunched his shoulder, turning away. Ray scowled even more furiously.

“Finished playing with yourself have you? God, I hate show offs.”

Ray's jaw dropped. “What did I  _do_?”

*

**A long way away from Chicago... half a world away, in fact. And, yes... in the Southern Hemisphere.**

The bedding heaved suddenly and a figure erupted out of its soft embrace with an inarticulate cry of terror. The room was dark and, save for the sole occupant of the bed, empty. The shadowy figure sat shaking uncontrollably and with a chill sweat trickling down her face. Gradually the shaking eased and the figure lay down again, drawing the bedding up around her ears as if to ward off the demons of the night. She swore to herself that she'd NEVER eat tiramisu for supper again.

the end

PS in case you're wondering.... the Ray left on the bed at the end is the irreplacable, so-sexy-he-don't-need-anybody-else, in-your-face Detective Armani, love of my life....

 


End file.
